1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self timer of camera capable of indicating the self timing operation, and more particularly, to a self timer constructed so as to indicate the self timing operation by lighting on and off an indicating element such as a LED or lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mechanical self timers using gear governors have found wide use in photographic camera. A setting member for the mechanical self timer serves also as an indicator which is moved from the set position to the initial position during the self timing operation, thereby the photographer is informed of how much time is left until timing operation is over. It is known to provide an electronic self timer in the form of a CR time constant circuit, or with inclusion of a frequency divider. In this case, however, it has heretofore been impossible to provide an indicator which enables the photographer to be informed of how much the self timer has advanced in time.